Can you Find Me?
by BlackLapiz
Summary: Belakangan ini Len selalu mendapat mimpi yang sama. Ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis cantik di dalam hutan berkabut. Tapi,setiap Len akan menggapai gadis itu,dia selalu terbangun dari mimpinya. Bisakah Len mengungkap arti mimpinya sebelum ia terbangun? Dan siapakah gadis yang selalu ada di mimpinya? OneShot! RnR?


**Can you find me?**

Sinopsis : Belakangan ini Len selalu mendapat mimpi yang sama. Ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis cantik di dalam hutan berkabut. Tapi,setiap Len akan menggapai gadis itu,dia selalu terbangun dari mimpinya. Bisakah Len mengungkap arti mimpinya sebelum ia terbangun? Dan siapakah gadis yang selalu ada di mimpinya?

Genre : Supernatural,mystery

Rate : K+

* * *

><p>"HEI! TUNGGU!TUNGGUUU!"Teriakku kepada seorang gadis bergaun putih yang berlari ke dalam hutan.<p>

Aku terus mengejar sosoknya dan terus mencoba memanggilnya. Tapi sesaat sebelum aku meraih tangannya,pandanganku menjadi putih dan tak lama aku mendengar suara yang memanggilku.

"LEN!HOI BANGUNN PEMALAS!"Teriak laki-laki berambut biru yang sekarang tengah menatapku kesal.

Aku meringkukkan tubuhku dan bergulung di dalam selimut."Sebentar lagi."Ucapku malas.

"Kau ini!Kau tak sadar sekarang berada di kamar siapa? Berkat kau,aku tidak tidur semalaman." Kata Kaito sambil menarik selimutku.

Aku mencoba untuk membuka mataku dan melihat ke sekeliling. Tunggu,ini bukan kamarku.

"Kenapa aku bisa berada di dalam kamarmu?"Tanyaku polos.

"Tanyakan saja pada dirimu sendiri!" Bentak Kaito.

Aku mengingat-ngingat kejadian semalam. Waktu itu kami sedang mengadakan acara perpisahan untuk anak kelas tiga. Saat sedang pesta,secara tak sengaja aku meminum sesuatu.

"Aku ingat,aku minum sesuatu lalu aku merasa pusing." Ucapku pelan sambil memegang kepalaku yang terasa sakit.

Kaito menghela nafas."Semalam kau meminum bir yang disediakan untuk para guru. Salahmu pake acara nyasar ke ruang makan guru-guru."

"Habisnya aku haus."Ucapku membela diri. Kaito menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"SANAH BALIK KE KAMAR-MU!" bentak Kaito sambil menarikku keluar dari kamarnya.

Alhasil aku sudah berada diluar kamarnya dan aku berjalan menuju ke kamarku yang ada di samping kamar Kaito. Setelah masuk,aku segera menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan diriku. Sekilas aku masih mengingat mimpiku yang terputus.

Sudah berulang kali aku bermimpi yang sama setiap malam. Dalam mimpiku terdapat sosok gadis yang selalu membelakangiku. Semakin aku mendekatinya,dia akan semakin menjauh. Namun semalam,aku hampir menggapai tangannya. Sebenarnya siapa gadis itu? Mimpi yang sama sebanyak enam kali,apalagi kalau bukan suatu pertanda?

.

.

.

Aku bersekolah di sebuah sekolah yang lengkap dengan asramanya. Ayah dan Ibuku berada jauh diluar kota. Aku sendiri bukan berasal dari keluarga yang begitu mampu. Aku bisa diterima di sekolah elit ini karena aku mandapatkan beasiswa. Untunglah disini ada Kaito. Cowo berambut biru dan bermata biru ini selalu bersama-sama denganku sejak sekolah dasar. Meski sifatnya agak buruk,tapi sebenarnya dia baik hati. Lihat saja semalam dia tidak tidur karena khawatir akan keadaanku yang tiba-tiba pingsan di tengah pesta.

"Len!Sampai kapan kau mau melamun?Pelajaran sudah selesai tau."Ucap Kaito sambil menyenggol tanganku yang sedang menahan daguku.

"Hei!"Sahutku agak terganggu dengan sikapnya.

Tampaklah raut wajah khawatir Kaito.." Apa kau masih memimpikannya?" Tanyanya.

Kaito menarik kursi yang ada di depanku dan duduk didepanku. Cahaya matahari sore menerangi ruang kelas kami.

Aku mengangguk pelan." Aku tidak tahu siapa gadis itu sebenarnya? Kenapa dia selalu menghantui mimpiku?"

Tiba-tiba aku melihat mata Kaito yang berbinar seperti mendapatkan ide." Aku tahu tempat yang pas untuk mengungkap mimpimu."

Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi siswa yang ada di kelas, Kaito berbisik kepadaku.

"Kudengar setiap jam duabelas malam,ada seorang penafsir mimpi 3 blok dari sekolah kita."

"Jadi maksudmu kita mau kesana?" tanyaku penasaran yang dibalas dengan anggukan Kaito.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Bukankah siswa dilarang keluar asrama diatas jam 9 malam? Kau gila ya?"ucapku sambil beranjak dari tempat duduk.

"Kau mau tidur nyenyak atau tidak itu adalah pilihanmu."Jawab Kaito yang juga ikut berdiri.

"T-Tapi..kalau aku ketahuan,beasiswaku akan dicabut dan dikeluarkan dari sekolah."

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai ketahuan."Jawab Kaito singkat.

Untuk sesaat,aku mengalami dilema. Namun jika begini terus,aku akan kurang tidur dan bisa berpengaruh pada kesehatan dan juga nilai pelajaranku di sekolah. Akhirnya aku menyerah.

"Baiklah,bawa aku kesana malam ini."Ucapku pada Kaito yang dibalas dengan senyumannya.

Entah kenapa perasaanku menjadi tidak enak.

.

.

.

"Disini aman." Bisik Kaito.

Setelah memutuskan untuk menemui ahli mimpi,aku dan Kaito membuat rencana untuk menyelinap keluar. Kaito paham betul struktur sekolah dan rute patroli para penjaga.

"Sejak dulu aku ingin sekali menyelinap keluar seperti yang ada di film-film."Ucap Kaito sambil tertawa kecil. Aku hanya shock dibuatnya,dan aku berfikir bisa-bisanya aku berteman dengan anak aneh ini.

Dengan sedikit kegesitan,aku dan Kaito berhasil keluar melalui pintu belakang sekolah. Setelah sekian lama aku tak keluar dari lingkungan sekolah,akhirnya aku melihat jalanan lagi. Malam ini benar-benar sepi,hanya terdapat beberapa lampu jalan yang menyala berwarna oranye.

"Perasaanku tidak enak."Ucapku pada Kaito yang berjalan didepanku.

"Hahaha itu kan hanya perasaanmu,ayo kutunjukkan jalannya." Tanggap Kaito sambil terus berjalan dan melewati blok-blok yang semakin lama semakin gelap.

Terakhir,kami berhenti di depan sebuah tenda kecil yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu remang-remang.

"Ini tempatnya."Ujar Kaito sambil menarik tanganku.

"Kau serius?"Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja,tempat ini sudah terkenal dari generasi ke generasi. Sayangnya kau harus masuk sendiri. Tenang saja,aku akan menunggumu disini." Jelas Kaito sambil mendorongku masuk ke dalam.

"Hei!"Pekikku.

"Sssstt!"Ucap seseorang.

Aku terperanjat saat mendapati seseorang yang memakai jubah hitam,duduk di kursi goyang yang sudah tua. Kesepuluh jarinya memakai cincin dengan batuan yang berwarna-warni. Diatas pangkuannya terdapat seekor kucing hitam bermata hijau indah.

Kuberanikan diriku untuk bertanya."B-Bisakah kau me-mengungkap arti mimpiku?"

Sosok itu tidak menjawab,namun dia mengulurkan tangannya. Aku segera meraih uluran tangannya,dan dengan cepat dia mengelus tanganku. Aku tak berani menatap wajahnya.

Akhirnya dia berkata."Dia memintamu untuk menemukannya."

Kedua bola mataku membulat."Siapa?"Tanyaku.

"Kau harus membawakan tiga benda untuknya."Jelasnya lagi.

"Benda?Benda apa?"Tanyaku. Oke,sekarang aku bertambah pusing.

"Akan datang tiga kejadian. Kau harus bersiap."Ucapnya lagi.

Aku merasa kesal tak mendapat jawaban yang benar. Dengan segera aku membalikkan badanku dan membelakanginya.

"Kaito ayo kita pergi!" Ucapku setelah berada diluar. Aku melihat Kaito yang sedang tertidur pulas di emperan toko. Aku berusaha membangunkan Kaito.

Tak lama,kedua mata Kaito terbuka sempurna. Dia memandangku bingung.

"Kita dimana?"Pertanyaannya sukses membuatku kaget.

"Kau bicara apa? Kan kamu yang mengantarku kemari?"Tanyaku balik.

Kaito melihat dengan tatapan bingung ke sekitarnya."Serius!Aku tidak tahu kita dimana."

Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Oi Oi! Kau baru saja mengantarku ke- Loh?" Aku melihat ke tempat tenda tadi berada,namun yang kudapati hanyalah sebuah kios reyot dan gelap.

"Len?"Tanya Kaito penasaran.

"T-tadi kau mengantarku bertemu penafsir mimpi kan?" Tanyaku pada Kaito.

Kedua bulu kuduk kami meremang. Kami saling menatap satu sama lain dan WUSSS. Kami segera berlari secepat kilat menuju asrama. Tampaknya Kaito tak mengingat jalannya,sehingga aku yang memimpin didepan.

Sesampainya di kamar asrama, Kaito menuju kamarku. Karena ketakutan,kami akhirnya memutuskan tidur bersama.

Aku kembali bermimpi hal yang sama. Gadis ini seperti mempermainkan diriku,dia berlarian tak tentu di dalam hutan. Berapa kalipun aku memanggilnya dia hanya tertawa-tawa.

"HEI!SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA?!"Tanyaku dengan suara keras.

Gadis ini berlari menuju tangga dan membuka sebuah pintu. Aku mengikutinya dan juga membuka pintu tersebut. Namun yang kutemukan adalah kegelapan dan sebuah tiang listrik rubuh dan menimpa sebuah mobil,hingga orang di dalamnya luka-luka. Gadis itu tersenyum diujung jalan,kemudian dia meletakkan sebuah bunga. Aku berlari untuk mencapainya,namun lagi-lagi sebelum aku menyentuhnya,aku terbangun dari mimpiku.

.

.

.

"Kalian gila!"Pekik seorang pria berambut ungu panjang. Pria ini bernama Gakupo

"Benar kok! Kaito yang mengajakku,tapi dia malah tidak ingat! Aneh!"Ucapku padanya. Jika aku mengingat kejadian semalam,bulu kudukku kembali meremang.

"Sungguh!Aku gak ingat apa-apa!" Bantah Kaito. "Tiba-tiba saja aku tertidur di emperan toko dan ada Len disitu."

Wajah Gakupo terlihat pucat segera menutup gorden kamarnya sehingga ruangan menjadi gelap. Kemudian kedua matanya menatap tajam ke arah kami berdua.

"Sebenarnya aku juga pernah."Akunya.

"APAA!"Pekik aku dan Kaito bersamaan.

Gakupo nampak ragu,namun kemudian dia memberanikan untuk membuka mulut. "Tahun lalu,aku punya mimpi yang aneh pula. Tiba-tiba temanku mengajakku untuk bertemu orang aneh itu. Ramalan mimpinya sangat susah untuk dimengerti,dan anehnya setelah keluar dari tendanya,temanku juga tertidur dan tak ingat apa-apa. Begitu seterusnya. Ternyata setelah kutelusuri,temanku itu juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama denganku. Jika kau pernah kesana lalu membawa teman,kemungkinan memorimu juga akan dihapus."

Aku dan Kaito tercengang-cengang mendengar ceritanya.

"Jadi maksudmu,aku pernah kesana?"Tanya Kaito yang dijawab dengan anggukan Gakupo.

Gakupo melirik ke arahku."Dia bilang apa ke kamu?"

Aku berusaha untuk mengingat-ngingat. "AH! Dia bilang akan ada tiga kejadian."

"Bersiaplah Len… ramalannya 100% benar." Ucap Gakupo.

Tiba-tiba saja seluruh ruangan menjadi lebih gelap,dan satu asrama mati lampu. Semua anak segera keluar dari ruangannya masing-masing. Tidak terkecuali kami bertiga. Diluar, kami melihat semua anak berlarian.

"HEI! Ada apa?!" Tanyaku pada seorang anak laki-laki.

"Tiang listrik asrama jatuh menimpa sebuah mobil,sehingga menimbulkan konslet."

Aku dan Kaito saling menatap."Apakah ada korban?"Tanyaku.

"Beberapa orang luka-luka."Ucapnya sambil kembali berlari menuju teman-temannya.

Aku kembali teringat mimpi semalam. Spontan,aku segera berlari untuk melihat tempat kejadian. Keadaan di sana tepat seperti di dalam mimpiku. Diujung jalan,aku melihat sekuntum bunga,ya,bunga itu persis seperti yang ada di dalam mimpiku.

"Bunga _Forget me not"_ Ucapku sambil mengambil bunga kecil berwarna biru tersebut.

Sepertinya gadis di dalam mimpiku ini ingin mengajakku bermain. Baiklah aku akan menemukannya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin bunga ini adalah petunjuk?"Tanya Kaito sambil menatapku ragu.

Aku mengangguk cepat. "tentu saja aku yakin,karena kejadian tadi dan juga Bunga ini ada di dalam mimpiku." Ucapku mantap.

Gakupo nampak sedang berfikir keras. "Berarti jika memang ada tiga kejadian,masih ada dua kejadian lagi yang bisa saja merenggut nyawa seseorang." Gumamnya.

Aku ikut berfikir,benar juga katanya. Kejadian pertama saja sudah menimbulkan korban luka. Bagaiman dengan kejadian selanjutnya.

"Sudahlah! Aku lelah! Aku mau tidur saja."Ucap Kaito sambil beranjak dari tempat duduk dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Kau mau sampai kapan berada di kamar Len?"Tanya Kaito kepada Gakupo. Yang ditanya hanya cengengesan dan kemudian pamit kepadaku.

Akhirnya mereka berdua meninggalkan kamarku. Kini ruanganku kembali hening. Aku berniat untuk segera tidur.

_London bridge is falling down,falling down,falling down_

_London bridge is falling down,my fair lady_

Kulihat gadis itu mendendangkan sebuah lagu yang kurasa sering aku dengar. Namun kali ini,nadanya agak menyeramkan. Gadis itu duduk di atas ayunan sambil melihat anak-anak kecil bermain. Tak lama,sebuah mobil nyasar dan menabrak anak-anak itu. Darah berceceran dimana-mana. Aku sempat melihat wajah gadis itu yang tersenyum puas. Lagi-lagi dia menaruh sekuntum bunga _Forget me not._Aku berlari mengejarya. Langkah demi langkah terasa sangat berat. Gadis itu kembali berlari menuju hutan yang berkabut. Tinggal satu langkah sebelum aku menyentuh pundaknya,namun tubuhku bagaikan terhisap keluar dari mimpiku.

Aku terbangun dengan keringat membasahi bajuku. Sinar mentari sudah menembus jendela kamarku,namun aku tetap merasakan kegelapan yang pekat. Aku berlari menuju kamar Kaito,dengan segera aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Pria itu membuka pintu dengan rambut yang masih berantakan dan mata yang belum terbuka sempurna.

"Ada apa sih Len?" Tanyanya heran.

"Aku mendapat pandangan untuk kejadian kedua. Tempatnya adalah di taman sekitar jam 3 sore." Ucapku terburu-buru. Kaito berusaha untuk menenangkanku.

"Len! Santai.. Slow..."

"Gimana bisa santai,karena kali ini korbannya adalah anak-anak yang sedang bermain di taman."

"Baiklah,nanti sore kita ke taman di dekat sini." Kata Kaito sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku.

Suasana sore ini agak gelap,tapi tetap saja banyak anak kecil yang bermain di taman ini.

"Tempat inikah yang kaulihat di mimpimu?" Tanya Kaito.

Aku berjalan menuju ayunan yang menjadi tempat gadis itu di dalam mimpiku.

"Aku yakin." Jawabku.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi?Ayo kita usir semua anak kecil yang ada di sini." Kata Kaito tak sabar.

Aku dan Kaito segera menuju anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain dan mengusir mereka baik-Baik. Tentunya yang namanya anak kecil sangat sulit diganggu jika sedang bermain.

"AKU MOHON CEPAT TINGGALKAN TAMAN INI!" Bentakku sambil membungkukkan badan.

Beberapa anak ada yang sudah meninggalkan taman ini, beberapa ada yang memberontak. Namun seorang gadis kecil yang rambutnya berwarna biru dan diikat dua segera menjelaskan kepada teman-temannya.

"Teman-teman, onii-chan disini pasti punya maksud baik. Ayo kita main ditempat yang lain saja." Ucap gadis itu. Aku sedikit terharu atas tindakannya.

Akhirnya mereka mau meninggalkan taman. Aku dan Kaito merasa lega. Tiba-tiba gadis kecil itu berbalik dan berlari menuju ke arahku dan Kaito.

"Onii-chan... ini..." Katanya sambil menyerahkan sekuntum bunga biru kecil yang membuatku dan Kaito pucat pasi.

"K-kamu dapat bunga ini dari mana?" Tanya Kaito penasaran.

"Tadi siang ada onee-chan cantik yang ngasih bunga ini kepadaku." Jawab gadis itu.

Aku dan Kaito berpandangan. Kemudian gadis itu berlari menjauh. Perasaanku menjadi tidak enak. Benar saja,dari jauh ada sebuah mobil yang akan menabrak gadis kecil itu. Kaito segera berlari dan memeluk gadis itu. Namun keduanya justru terpental ke jalanan.

"KAITOOO!" Teriakku sekencang-kencangnya saat melihat tubuh Kaito yang berlinangan darah sedang tergeletak tak berdaya. Begitu pula dengan gadis kecil itu,meski dia tidak terluka.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHA" Pria berambut biru tua ini tertawa lebar. Membuatku tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"HEI! Ini tidak lucu tahu! Untung saja ada orang yang mau mendonorkan darahnya untukmu." Kataku.

Setelah kejadian tadi sore,Kaito segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Dia kehilangan banyak darah,apalagi pasokan golongan darah untuk dirinya habis. Aku harus berlari dan mencari orang-orang yang memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengan Kaito.

"Kaito~, Len~..." Ucap lelaki berambut ungu itu sambil membuka pintu.

"Gayamu menyebalkan! Sanah balik ke asrama!" Bentak Kaito sambil mengusir Gakupo dengan tangannya.

"Kaito-kun jahat ih! Padahal kan darah kita sudah menyatu." Ucap Gakupo dengan nada melambai.

Kedua mata Kaito membulat sempurna. Kemudian Kaito melirik ke arahku.

Aku mengangguk. " Dia adalah pendonormu." Ucapku hingga membuat Kaito menepuk jidatnya.

"Kenapa dari sekian banyak orang,kau harus meminta pertolongannya sih?" Tanya Kaito.

Aku menggaruk-garuk pipiku. "Itu Karena-"

"Waktu itu aku kebetulan sedang ada disini menjenguk pacarku Luka. Kemudian aku melihat Len yang berlari-lari kebingungan." Jelas Gakupo sambil mengupas apel.

Wajah Kaito memerah. "Te-Terima kasih ya..." Bisiknya pelan.

Kulihat wajah jahil Gakupo. "APAA? Aku tidak dengar,coba ulangi."

Kaito menarik telinga Gakupo. "MAKASIH YA! BAKA!"

Si pemilik telinga segera menjauhkan telinganya. "Gak usah teriak juga bisa kali!" Ucapnya.

"Habis kau pura-pura tidak dengar." Jawab Kaito cuek.

Tak lama sesosok gadis berambut panjang dan diikat dua masuk ke dalam ruangan. Di sebelahnya berdiri seorang wanita yang kemungkinan adalah ibunya.

"Onii-chan... Apakah onii-chan baik-baik saja?" Tanya gadis itu sambil berlari ke arah Kaito.

Kaito menepuk kepala gadis itu. "Tidak apa-apa kok." Ucap Kaito dengan tatapan lembut.

"Miku-chan,bilang apa ke onii-chan?" Tanya ibunya.

Gadis yang kuketahui bernama Miku segera membungkukkan badannya.

"Makasih banyak ya Onii-chan rambut biru."

"Hehehehe.. jadi malu. Sudahlah,tidak apa-apa. Harusnya,miku-chan juga berterima kasih ke onii-chan yang disana. Karena dia yang mengetahui akan ada kejadian seperti itu." Ujar Kaito sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

Miku segera menuju ke arahku dan juga membungkukkan badan kepadaku.

"Makasih onii-chan." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang menurutku manis. Aku menjadi salah tingkah.

Setelah agak lama kami mengobrol dan terhibur oleh kelakuan Miku yang terus menggoda Kaito, ibu dan anak itu berpamitan untuk pulang.

" Len kau juga balik sana ke asrama. Biar kau bisa istirahat dulu. Aku akan menjaga Kaito malam ini." Tawar Gakupo. Kaito juga ikut menyetujui pendapat Gakupo.

"Baiklah,aku pulang dulu ya." Pamitku sambil mengambil jaket yang tersampir di punggung kursi.

Diperjalanan pulang,aku kembali melewati taman tersebut. Disana masih ada beberapa polisi yang mengamankan tempat kejadian. Aku sempat menatap ke arah ayunan. Dan samar-sama aku melihat gadis cantik itu tengah bermain ayunan sambil melihat ke arahku dengan senyuman manisnya,namun tetap terlihat menyeramkan bagiku. Dengan segera aku berlari menuju ke ayunan tersebut, namun seorang polisi sudah menahan langkahku.

"Adik mau kemana,daerah sini akan ditutup sementara karena dianggap berbahaya."Ucapnya.

Aku berusaha untuk memberontak. "Gadis itu pak! Gadis itu yang menyebabkan kejadian ini!" Bentakku sambil menunjuk ayunan. Namun tak seorangpun duduk di atas ayunan tersebut.

"Kau bicara apa? Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Sudahlah! Sanah pulang!" Usir polisi tersebut.

Dengan langkah lemas aku berjalan menuju ke asrama. Di telingaku masih terdengar suara nyanyian gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Hei kau!" Bentakku pada gadis tersebut.

Gadis itu sedang menganyam sebuah mahkota bunga dari bunga _Forget me not _di dalam hutan berkabut ini_._ Dia menoleh ke arahku. Sekarang aku tidak berusaha mendekatinya,namun tangan gadis itu terus mengajakku untuk mendekat.

Aku tetap berdiri di tempat. "Siapa kau? Apa maksudmu melakukan semua ini kepadaku?" Ucapku kesal.

Gadis ini hanya mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan meletakknya di depan bibirnya yang mungil. Tak lama, Latar tempat di sekitarku berubah.

"Ini kan sekolahku?" Tanyaku pada sosoknya yang berlari jauh didepanku.

Gadis itu berhenti disebuah ruangan laboratorium kimia. Kemudian latarnya berubah lagi. Sekarang aku berada di halaman sekolah dan melihat sekolahku terbakar. Gadis itu melihat kebakaran tersebut dari atas tiang bendera,kemudian dia menjatuhkan bunga itu lagi.

"KAU! CEPAT TURUN!"

Mata gadis itu berubah menjadi merah. Membuatku sempat gentar menghadapinya. Sekarang dia berada satu meter didepanku. Namun kakiku tak bisa bergerak.

Ayo Len! Tangkap dia! Ucapku pada diriku sendiri.

"Temukan aku." Ucap gadis itu. Untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar dia berbicara.

Kemudian gadis itu kembali berlari ke dalam hutan berkabut yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya.

"HEIII TUNGGUU! TUNGGUU!"

Hosh Hosh Hosh

Aku terbangun dengan keringat bercucuran. Dengan segera aku menuju ke kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahku berulang kali. Kali ini sasaran gadis itu adalah sekolahku? Yang benar saja? Aku harus menyelamatkan sekolahku dan mengungkap identitas gadis itu.

* * *

><p>"Jadi menurut pandanganmu sekolah kita akan menjadi target selanjutnya?" Tanya Kaito yang masih terbaring di kasur rumah sakit sambil membaca komik kesukaannya.<p>

Aku mengangguk. "Entah apa maksud gadis itu..." Ucapku dengan nada bingung.

Kemudian Gakupo menyela " Bagaimana kalau kau bertemu ahli mimpi itu lagi?" Tanyanya.

Aku dan Kaito segera membelalakkan kedua mata kami.

"Kau Gila! Aku tak mau bertemu orang menyeramkan itu lagi!" Bentakku. Kaito hanya terdiam sesaat.

"Mungkin benar kata Gakupo,kamu harus kesana lagi Len." Ucap Kaito serius.

"Apaa! Kau juga! Ugh..." Keluhku.

"Tapi kali ini kamu harus pergi sendiri." Kata Gakupo dengan wajah serius.

"Memang ada yang pernah mendatangi orang itu sendirian?" Tanyaku.

"Belum pernah..." Jawab Gakupo. "Tapi kamu harus mencobanya." Lanjutnya.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati aku menyetujui usul Gakupo. Memang terasa agak ngeri setelah mengingat apa yang terjadi malam itu. Akupun takut untuk mendatangi tempat tersebut. Apalagi jam duabelas malam. Yang benar saja? Tapi... untuk menemukan kebenaran. Apa salahnya dicoba? Orang itu mungkin mengetahui sesuatu.

.

.

.

Entah kesambet setan apa,bisa-bisanya aku kembali menyelinap keluar asrama jam segini. Terlebih lagi,aku pergi menyelinap sendirian. Baru ini aku menyadari bahwa diriku amat berani.

"Len! Kau harus berani." Ucapku sambil menepuk nepuk wajahku saat aku melihat sebuah tenda yang tak asing lagi. Tenda itu masih diterangi oleh cahaya remang-remang.

"Permisi..." Ucapku sembari menyibak gorden yang menjadi pintu masuk.

Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya,aku segera menyambut uluran tangannya. Tak lama setelah dia menyentuh tanganku,dirinya terperanjat kaget. Kejadian ini juga membuatku sangat kaget. Apa yang membuat dia berlaku seperti itu?

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menanyakannya. "A-ada Apa?"Tanyaku Khawatir.

"Gadis yang ada dalam mimpimu itu... Kau mengenalnya!" Ucapnya agak ketakutan. Perkataannya sukses membuatku terperangah.

Mana mungkin aku mengenal gadis itu? Batinku. Bagaikan bisa membaca pikiranku,orang itu kembali berkata.

"Dia ada di masa lalumu. Mungkin kau hanya lupa." Jelasnya.

Sebelum aku keluar dari tenda itu,perkataannya kembali menahan langkahku.

"Percayalah,dia berusaha memperingati dirimu."

Aku kembali teringat dengan pertanda mimpiku yang ketiga. Sekolahku!

.

.

.

"Len,beritahu kami dari mana sumber kebakaran tersebut. Mungkin bisa kami cegah." Ucap Gakupo yang duduk di sebelah Kaito.

"Seingatku,kebakaran itu bersumber dari laboratorium kimia pada malam hari. Sebenarnya kemarin malam aku juga sudah berjaga-jaga,namun tidak terjadi apa-apa." Suaraku menggema di dalam kamar rumah sakit.

"Kemungkinan malam ini bisa saja terjadi sesuatu." Kata Gakupo hingga membuatku berkeringat dingin.

"Baiklah malam ini kalian harus masuk ke dalam sekolah." Usul Kaito.

"Benar,entah kenapa feelingku juga berkata seprti itu." Sahutku sambil memakan sepotong apel berbentuk kelinci.

"Ngomong-ngomong... semalam kamu ke penafsir mimpi itu lagi tidak?" Tanya Gakupo yang dijawab oleh anggukan kecilku.

"SERIUSSSS?!" Pekik mereka berdua hingga membuatku tersedak air yang sedang kuminum.

"Terus-terus... apa katanya?" Tanya Kaito sambil memajukan tubuhnya pertanda bahwa dia antusias dengan ceritaku.

"Katanya aku mengenal gadis itu di masa lalu. Dan... Katanya aku disuruh percaya bahwa gadis itu tidak berniat buruk." Jelasku. Kaito dan Gakupo tecengang saat mendengarnya.

"Mana mungkin gadis itu berniat baik? Dia bercanda ya? Buktinya gadis itu yang melakukan semua kejahatan tersebut." Ucap Kaito tak percaya.

"Entahlah... aku sudah mendapatkan dua bunga. Tinggal satu bunga lagi. Setelah itu mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengannya dan menanyakan tujuannya."

.

.

Malam ini,aku dan Gakupo masuk ke dalam sekolah. Kami hanya berbekal senter dan handphone untuk saling menghubungi jika salah satu dari kami menemukan kejanggalan.

Aku berpatroli di lantai 3 gedung lama. Sekilas,aku seperti melihat gadis bergaun putih itu berlarian dan tertawa melewatiku. Bulu kudukku kembali meremang. Aku takut,sangat takut sebenarnya. Tapi,aku harus menyelamatkan sekolah ini.

_Kriing Kriing_

Handphoneku berbunyi. Dengan segera aku mengangkat telpon.

"Halo?"

"LEN! CEPAT PANGGIL PEMADAM KEBAKARAN!" Teriak Gakupo.

"Di lantai berapa?" Tanyaku.

"Seperti katamu di lantai 3 gedung baru Laboratorium kimia."

Dengan cepat aku segera menelepon pemadam kebakaran. Setelah itu aku menuju ke tempat Gakupo. Di sana Gakupo sudah memanggil beberapa anak untuk membantu memadamkan api sebelum menyebar ke seluruh sekolah. Untunglah,pemadam kebakaran cepat datang,sehingga api bisa dipadamkan dengan cepat. Setelah api padam,aku menemukan bunga biru kecil yang hampir terinjak olehku.

"Kali ini aku berhasil." Ucapku sambil memungutnya.

Esoknya,Aku dan Gakupo dipanggil menuju ruang kepala sekolah dan kami mendapatkan penghargaan karena sudah menyelamatkan sekolah dari kebakaran besar. Walaupun senang,anehnya aku merasa hampa, karena saat tidur semalam aku tidak bermimpi. Apakah ini berarti,semua ini sudah selesai?

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu aku tak bermimpi apapun. Besok kami memiliki hari libur selama tiga hari, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah orang tuaku.

"HUWEEE! Kenapa Len tidak ikut liburan dengan kita saja?" Rengek Gakupo. Kaito berusaha untuk menarikku dari pelukan Gakupo.

"KAU INI! Tidak apa-apa kan Len sendiri yang tidak ikut? Toh teman-teman sekelas ikut berlibur ke villamu." Jelas Kaito sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tetap saja kalau tidak ada Len tidak akan seruuu! Tidak ada yang bisa ku bully!"

"Apa maksudmu? Hah?" Tanyaku sambil menjitak kepala Gakupo. Yang dijitak malah cengengesan tak merasa bersalah.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong bunga itu masih belum layu?" Tanya Kaito secara tiba-tiba.

"Belum... mungkin bunga ini masih menungguku untuk menemukan pemiliknya." Jawabku sambil mengeluarkan tiga tangkai bunga kecil berwarna biru tersebut.

"Aneh ya,baru kali ini aku lihat bunga bertahan selama itu." Kata Gakupo terheran heran.

"Padahal di daerah sini tidak pernah tumbuh bunga forget me not." Jelas Kaito.

Akupun masih mencari-cari maksud dari gadis itu yang memberi bunga ini kepadaku. Siapa dia?

Sore hari,aku menuju ke stasiun kereta untuk pergi ke kampung halamanku. Aku diantar oleh dua sahabatku Kaito dan Gakupo.

"Hati-hati ya Broo..." Ucap Gakupo sambil menyalamiku.

Kaito juga memelukku. "Jangan cari masalah di sana ya."

"Iya iya... tenang aja kenapa sih?!" Ucapku hingga membuat mereka berdua tertawa kecil.

Setelah itu aku masuk ke dalam kereta dan melambaikan tangan kepada mereka berdua. Setelah satu jam perjalanan,akupun tertidur.

Aku melihat hutan berkabut yang sudah lama tak muncul dalam mimpiku. Aku segera berjalan ke dalam hutan tersebut. Di tengah hutan terdapat ladang bunga _forget me not_. Ladang bunga ini telihat indah dengan warna biru yang bermacam-macam. Dibalik bunga-bunga,aku melihat gadis itu sedang duduk manis sambil menganyam bunga-bunga itu menjadi sebuah mahkota.

"Kau!" Pekikku.

Gadis itu segera menoleh ke arahku. Oh! Baru kali ini aku melihat wajahnya secara jelas,karena selama ini dia lebih sering memunggungiku. Wajahnya putih mulus bak pualam,matanya berwarna kuning terang dan rambutnya sebahu berwarna pirang.

"Len..." Ucapnya pelan.

"Kau mengenalku?" Tanyaku pada gadis itu setengah tak percaya. Gadis itu mengangguk dan mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ngomong-ngomong,kenapa kau memberikan pertanda-pertanda kejadian itu kepadaku?"

Gadis itu tak menjawab,namun kemudian dia mengajakku ke suatu tempat.

"Tempat ini kan! Tempat kejadian pertama!" Pekikku.

Namun di kejadian ini,ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Yang berbeda adalah,aku ada di tempat kejadian. Di sana,aku sedang berjalan lalu tiba-tiba saja tiang listrik menimpa diriku. Kulihat darahku berceceran kemana-mana. Di kejadian di taman,aku melihat diriku yang sedang bermain dengan anak-anak. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil menghantam kami,namun karena kemarin aku pergi untuk meperingati anak-anak tersebut,akhirnya aku tidak kena bencana tersebut. Kemudian di kejadian terakhir, jika gadis itu tidak memberitahuku akan ada kebakaran,sekolahku benar-benar akan menjadi abu.

Sekarang aku sadar,sebenarnya gadis ini hanya ingin agar aku tidak mengalami nasib yang tragis.

"Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu Len." Kata gadis itu dengan wajah sedih.

Aku pun menjadi terharu saat melihat semua kebenaran tersebut. Aku hendak menyentuh gadis itu,namun diriku seperti ditarik sesuatu. Aku berusaha melawan arus itu,karena semakin lama gadis itu semakin mejauh dan menjauh. Sekilas aku melihat gerakan bibirnya.

"ingatlah aku dan temukanlah aku." Katanya.

.

.

.

"Ini ditaruh dimana yah?" Tanyaku pada ayahku saat mengangkat barang-barang.

"Taruh saja digudang." Jawab ayahku yang sedang memaku kayu untuk dijadikan rak dinding.

Ibuku menyiapkan makan siang di meja dan tersenyum. "Kalau ada Len pekerjaan kita jadi mudah ya yah?"

"Benar! Anak laki-laki memang harus seperti itu. " Jawab ayahku. Aku hanya cengengesan melihat orang tuaku yang masih penuh semangat.

Aku segera menuju gudang. Saat akan menaruh barang-barang,aku menabrak sebuah lemari hingga isi lemari tersebut keluar semua.

"Aduh! Gawat!" Ucapku.

Aku segera membereskan barang-barang yang terjatuh. Tapi,ada satu barang yang menarik perhatianku. Barang itu adalah album foto. Aku membolak-balik lembarannya dan melihat foto-fotoku sewaktu kecil. Saat aku membuka lembar terakhir,aku terperanjat kaget.

"Gadis ini?!" Pekikku.

Aku berlari menuju ayah dan ibuku sambil membawa album foto tersebut. Ayahku sempat tersedak saat melihat aku berlari bagai orang kesetanan.

"Ayah! Siapa? Siapa gadis yang ada di foto ini?" Tanyaku terburu-buru.

Ibuku segera menuju ke tempat kami berada. Aku melihat wajah ibu yang pucat pasi. Kupandang ayahku yang diam dan tertunduk.

"Ayah?Ibu? Siapa gadis ini?" Tanyaku. Namun tak seorangpun yang berniat menjawab pertanyaanku.

Akhirnya,ayahku berkata. "Gadis itu adalah teman masa kecilmu." Ucapnya datar.

"Kenapa aku tak mengingatnya?"

"Len,kami akan menceritakan kisah dua belas tahun yang lalu." Kata ibuku. Aku membetulkan cara dudukku agar dapat mendengar dengan baik.

"Gadis itu bernama Rin. Sebelum kamu bersahabat dengan Kaito,dia adalah sahabat terdekatmu." Jelas ayahku.

Bagaikan bisa membaca raut wajahku yang bingung,ibuku melanjutkan.

"Dulu,kalian pernah bermain petak umpet. Saat itu kau yang menjadi penjaganya. Rin bersembunyi di dalam hutan. Namun sampai sore Rin tidak bisa kamu temukan. Satu desa juga ikut mencari Rin,namun hasilnya Nihil. Semenjak itu kamu mengalami shock berat. Keluarga Rin juga segera pindah untuk melupakan kejadian tersebut. Awalnya kami agak khawatir,namun saat kau berteman dengan Kaito,semua mulai kembali normal dan lambat laun kamu melupakan kejadian tersebut." Jelas Ibuku sambil menepuk pundakku. Wajahnya terlihat sedih.

Aku mulai teringat potongan-potongan film yang sempat kuhilangkan dalam hidupku. Tanpa terasa air mataku ikut mengalir. Rin... apakah sampai sekarang kamu masih menungguku? Di dalam hutan itu?

Pagi harinya aku berniat pergi ke dalam hutan tersebut sambil membawa tiga tangkai bunga _forget me not. _Aku ingat satu tempat di dalam hutan itu yang terdapat banyak bunga seperti ini. Dulu,aku dan Rin sering kesana untuk menganyam mahkota bunga.

Aku sampai di pagar perbatasan. Kata ibuku,semenjak kejadian itu,hutan yang penuh misteri ini ditutup,karena sering banyak orang yang menghilang tanpa ditemukan jasadnya,apalagi hutan ini sering dituruni kabut sehingga dianggap berbahaya untuk pendaki dan masyarakat sekitar.

Aku nekad melewati perbatasan ketika hutan sedang berkabut. Aku mengingat setiap detil hutan ini. Semuanya persis seperti di dalam mimpiku. Aku terus dan terus berjalan meski hawa dingin menusuk kulit.

Akhirnya aku sampai di tengah ladang bunga. Tiba-tiba,sebuah suara memecah keheningan.

"Len?" Ucapnya

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan mendapati gadis itu sedang berdiri dan menatapku. Ukuran tubuhnya sudah berbeda dari foto yang kutemukan semalam.

"Rin?"

Gadis itu tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan air mata. "Akhirnya kamu mengingatku." Katanya.

"Maaf aku melupakanmu dan maaf aku tak menemukanmu waktu itu."Ucapku dengan rasa penuh penyesalan.

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Sekarang kau menemukan aku,di ladang bunga kesukaan kita. Kau ingat janji kita waktu berada disini?" Tanyanya.

"Sahabat selamanya, yang meninggal duluan harus melindungi yang masih hidup-" Ucapku terputus.

"Rin?Kau... " Kataku terbata-bata.

Rin mengangguk. "Maaf,aku sudah tak ada di duniamu lagi. Sekarang permainan kita sudah selesai." Ucap Rin. Bulir-bulir air matanya mengalir dengan deras.

"Len, jangan lupakan aku." Pintanya.

"Aku tak akan melupakanmu. Sekarang kau bisa pergi dengan tenang, Rin..." Rin hanya mengangguk dan lama kelamaan tubuhnya mulai terurai menjadi cahaya dan menghilang.

Esoknya,ditemukan tulang belulang gadis kecil di dalam ladang bunga _forget me not._ Aku mendatangi kuburan tempat tulang-belulang Rin disemayamkan dan kupersembahkan bunga kesukaannya.

_Forget me not..._

_._

_._

_._

"Can you find me?"- END

* * *

><p>Catatan Author : Thanks for readers yang udah baca cerita aneh bin ajaib ini. Maaf kalau banyak kekurangan disana sini. Maklum,author jarang buat FF. Hehehehe orangnya angin-anginan sih. Terakhir, jangan lupa untuk Fav and Review ya. Makasih... ^^ salam-BlackLapiz<p> 


End file.
